Talk:Ruby Rose/@comment-28196380-20161025024018/@comment-25936766-20161029040624
@Alhazad: 1-We don't know when he infiltrated their lair, nor what happened when he did. For all we know, it was before or after Cinder joined. For all we know everyone but Salem was out doing what they were ordered to at that moment (wasn't Tyrian tailing a maiden?). For all we know he wasn't even detected. And, since it seems you missed it: Tyrian wouldn't actually know who he is exactly, much less his connection with Summer. Tyrian would see him as some random guy getting in the way, not as "Qrow Branwen, teammate of Summer Rose". Sure, if Raven's part of the bad guys then it makes sense that they would know who he is. But you forgot a crucial fact: That's an assumption. 2-A facepalm for you here. Yang lost not because of her temper, but because she couldn't land a single hit on Neo. You cannot hurt what you cannot hit. Even if Yang had remained calm in that entire fight, the result would've been the same, because Neo was too fast for her (+ Ilusions making things harder). 3-.....He is very damn fast and has great reflexes, and is not an idiot. If he sees that the SE blast will be headed in his direction, the least he will do is move out of the way. Just like Tyrian would be able to dodge it, so would Qrow. 4a-Could you stop using assumptions as arguments? For all we know, the portal is exclusive to Raven, likely a Semblance. No one else has used a portal before nor after Raven. 4b-You missed my point hard. People, in real life, think the eyes are affect Grimm only, because Qrow's narration of the tale only mentioned them using the eyes on Grimm. So, if Ruby followed the same line of logic, she wouldn't think the eyes could hurt a human, regardless of whether they actually can or cannot. That was my point. 5-''"...Tyrian is ready for this, so he quickly evades and leaves Qrow to take the blast. Ruby is devastated at the thought of killing her own Uncle (even though it's not true) and the guilt robs her of the will to fight, and is thus spirited away to Salem's domain."'' ^Yes, this obviously expresses "He would evade the Silver Eyes's blast and then take advantage of the moment to guilt-trip Ruby". It's not elementary, child. Just learn to express your ideas better. The original sentence implied you were saying he would be sick enough to, basically, just evade the attack. The guilt-trip part wasn't implied there. At most, "Ruby was devastated, but Tyrian did nothing". 6-Yes, he would obviously try to succeed on the first try.....which I cannot see why you think that means it would definitely happen in a season finale, at least the Qrow vs Tyrian part. 7-Dude, Qrow is not some savage brute that attacks without a reason given. He would wait until it's clear enough Tyrian is going to attack them. Until then, he will remain cautious and watch. Unless he knows each of Salem's main pawns....in which case, how come he never said anything about Cinder?